


Gifts From An Unknown Place

by living_dead_parker



Series: Atsuhina's Adventures in Sugarism [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sugar Baby! Hinata Shouyou, Sugar Daddy! Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: The beginning of Atsumu becoming Hinata's sugar daddy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina's Adventures in Sugarism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195037
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Hinata Shoyo and his sugar daddies





	Gifts From An Unknown Place

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention this in the story itself, but Atsumu is a volleyball player AND a model too. That'll come up later, though.

Hinata isn’t sure when this secret admirer began noticing him, but he does know when the presents, the most concrete proof of this admirer's existence, began to come in. 

The first gift he’d ever received was a bouquet of flowers and a watch that he wouldn’t be able to afford just yet despite being a V-league player. It was about two weeks after he’d joined the Jackals, and it was right after practice when he got back to the dorms that he noticed it. 

A bouquet lies right against a thin box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. On top of the box sat a red envelope, and it was all neatly placed right in front of his dorm’s door, so he picked it all up once seeing that it was all addressed to him. After closing the door behind him, he walks over to his side table and sets the stuff down, deciding to open the card first.

He slips the card out of the red envelope and turns it in his hand, reading the front of it. It’s a simple black card with the word ‘Congratulations’ written on it in gold. He opens it and the message written inside, he notices, is written by hand 

_ Shouyo, _

_ Congratulations on making the Jackals. Your talent and hard work has paid off and it’ll be an interesting thing to see now that you’re on the team. Please accept these gifts as a congratulation and as a token of my affection.  _

_ You know me and I know you, but for now, you don’t need to know who I am. Just accept the gift.  _

_ \- Your secret admirer _

  
  


Hinata felt a bit unsure but continues to open the box after setting the card down. He unwraps the box to see a black box with the name Vacheron Constantin written on the lid. Hinata’s eyes widened, having seen this brand somewhere before and remembering the hefty price tag that went with it. He lifts the lid and sees a sleek, black watch sitting pretty inside. The band is black, while the trim around is gold. 

Later that day, Hinata went to ask the lobby clerk of the dorms who left it at his door, but all he got was that some delivery person left it with him and he’d simply left it at the door per the sender’s request. 

Hinata simply put the watch away. He’d only ever use it on rare occasions such as award ceremonies, weddings, and important interviews. 

One night, as he’s out with his old Kurasuno teammates, he finally decides to talk about the gift he’d received just three nights ago. Everyone listened with a great level of interest, Daichi immediately offering him some sort of protection. The others cracked jokes but expressed genuine concern when letting him know that they’d be there in case anything happened. 

  
  
  


The second gift he’d gotten came one week later and it was a pair of expensive volleyball shoes and some money, amounting to 50,000 yen. Hinata’s eyes widen at the cash. However, he also notices another note. He opens it, this time it’s just a simple white card with his name on it. 

_ Shouyo,  _

_ It’s only been a week, but I feel like I’ve been doing this forever. I can definitely get used to this, can you?  _

_ You can’t answer me, but that’s okay. Let me give you a hint though; _

_ Promises are an important thing to fulfill. I’ve kept mine, and I’ll continue to keep any more we make. _

_ \- Your secret admirer _

  
  
  


The gifts didn’t stop. It wasn’t until three months in that Hinata received a gift that he truly felt he could not use. As usual, the gift sat pretty on his doorstep. However, this time, it was a single card. He squatted down to grab the card, opening it as he entered his room. 

When he opened the same white card, something plastic slipped out into his hand. 

A sleek black credit card with his name on it. 

_ I never signed up for a credit card,  _ he thinks. 

He looks at the writing on the card, looking for the answers. 

_ Shouyo, _

_ It’s been three long months and I’m getting tired. I wait every day hoping you’d solve the mystery and come running into my arms or slap me or something!  _

_ Don’t be scared, use that credit card as you please, It’s for you.  _

_ However, I do have a proposal. _

_ Buy yourself something nice to wear for tonight, I’ll have someone pick you up at 8 PM and you’ll finally be able to meet your admirer.  _

_ \- Your secret admirer _

  
  
  


So, Hinata found himself going to a nice store and bought himself some nice, fancy-looking clothes. He’d gone for the least expensive items, feeling a bit guilty about spending someone else’s money. Nonetheless, he arrived back at the dorms and got dressed. 

By the time 8 PM rolled around, Hinata finally headed out of the dorm building, seeing a black limo parked outside of the dorms. A man in a black suit with a black chauffeur cap on stood near the limo, perking up when he noticed the orange-haired man. 

“Mr. Hinata Shouyo?” he asks. Hinata nods, stepping forward. The man nods and opens the door for Hinata. 

Hinata is nervous, but the excitement of getting to meet this admirer grows as he enters the car. When the door shuts, Hinata looks over and sees an all-too-familiar figure sitting on the seat opposite of him. His eyes widen when he sees the blond hair, the signature smirk, a tight dark red suit, and perfectly white teeth. One leg is crossed over the other but that is soon changed when the car begins to move. 

“Shouyo-kun,” Atsumu calls out. 

“Atsumu-san?” Hinata responds questioningly. “You’re th- you’re-”

“Yer secret admirer? Yes,” he answers as he moves over to sit next to Hinata. 

Hinata sits there, dumbfounded for a few minutes. The car continues pushing through the busy city streets and the sound of music gently fills the back seat of the limo. 

“But why?” Hinata finally manages to ask? 

Now it’s Atsumu’s turn to be silent for some time. He ponders the question, though he’s not sure why he has to think about it. He already knows his answer. 

“I like ya, Shou-kun,” Atsumu speaks up, moving just an inch closer to Hinata. “I mean, I have fer years now, but now that I get to see ya all the time?” he asks as he moves even closer, turning to face Hinata directly. His right hand moves to Hinata’s chin, gently holding it between his thumb and index finger. “I couldn’t help it, the giddy feeling in me wouldn’t shut up, no matter how hard I tried. Yer so sexy, an amazing player, the nicest person I’ve ever met, and ya make me happy without knowing it,” he continues as he leans in closer. 

Hinata’s breath hitches as he moves closer now. He sighs contentedly as he allows himself to melt into Atsumu’s grip. Suddenly, Atsumu’s lips are pressing against Hinata’s, causing the orange-haired man’s eyes to widen. However, he kisses back within seconds, enjoying the way Atsumu’s lips fit against his. Atsumu’s other hand moves to Hinata’s cheek then snakes behind his head as he deepens the kiss. Hinata whines against Atsumu’s lips when Atsumu gently tugs at Hinata’s bottom lip. They don’t break away as Atsumu pulls Hinata onto his lap so that Hinata is straddling him. Atsumu, instead, decides to slip his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, exploring whatever Hinata will let him. 

“But why all the gifts?” Hinata asks when the two break apart, but he’s quick to rest his forehead against Atsumu’s shoulder. 

“Because I wanted to,” he explains. “I like ya and I thought ya were cute,” he continues. “I can keep taking care of your every need if you let me.” 

Hinata smiles, nodding softly before he leans up and presses his lips to Atsumu’s once again. 

The two arrive at some fancy restaurant, eating some of the best food offered. They go on to take a walk before heading back to the car where they’re taken to Atsumu’s apartment. Hinata is impressed by it all, feeling warm all over when they land on Atsumu’s bed. They only get warmer as they spend the night tangled in each other, exploring every possible inch of the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter: @ BOKVHOE 
> 
> Also, let me know what you guys think, any and all feedback/constructive criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
